


Five Times Simon Notices Something About Raphael, +1

by smolraph



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, all the cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolraph/pseuds/smolraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon isn’t sure he’s ever thought of someone’s mouth as comely before. Of course the other always notices his lack of concentration, and gives him an earful whenever he does. Simon is just glad he hasn’t seemed to realize exactly where his mind has gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Simon Notices Something About Raphael, +1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr [(x)](http://smolraph.tumblr.com/post/142179109838/fic-five-times-simon-notices-something-about)

**1\. Raphael has pretty lips**

Simon can’t stop looking at Raphael Santiago’s lips. He can’t fathom why but every time he listens to the other he ends up zoning out and his eyes end up straying lower. They’re surprisingly pink and plump as they stretch and move around the words he speaks, and Simon isn’t sure he’s ever thought of someone’s mouth as comely before. Of course the other always notices his lack of concentration, and gives him an earful whenever he does. Simon is just glad he hasn’t seemed to realize exactly where his mind has gone.

**2\. Raphael also has pretty eyes**

After he notices his lips he ends up noticing another part of Raphael’s face: his eyes. They both have dark eyes, but Simon thinks that the others are particularly beautiful. They’re not as dark as he’d originally thought, after spending several days in the others company. Sometimes Simon thinks of chocolate when he looks in Raphael’s eyes, marveling as his long eyelashes fan down across his cheeks each time he blinks. This hobby also ends up with the other giving out to him.

**3\. Raphael looks like he has soft hair**

Not only does Raphael possess beautiful facial features, he also has the hair. He usually has it slicked back to suit his style but Simon lives for the moments where his perfect exterior is ruffled. It usually happens when he stays up too long, sitting at his desk in the study and worrying over letters. Simon watches him rake his hands through his hair, chewing on his bottom lip absentmindedly. It makes Simon think of the time they’d been caught out during the rain, and the way the others hair had started to curl. Raphael had looked almost embarrassed as he tried flatten it down, glancing up at Simon from under hooded eyes.

**4\. Raphael is shorter than him**

That brought Simon to his next observation, his favorite one so far. Raphael was shorter than him. It wasn’t that much, but it still made Simon giddy. Raphael didn’t seem to notice at first, seeing as Simon didn’t make a habit of getting too close to people who wanted to end him, but once he’d realized that the other was soft inside he didn’t seem to ever not invade his personal space. When he was being particularly annoying Raphael had to glare up at him, making up for the slight height difference with intimidation. It only made Simon smile harder though, fangs poking into his bottom lips.

**5\. Raphael still wears his cross**

Simon is unashamed to admit he spends ninety nine percent of his day admiring Raphael, so of course he notices when the other is uncomfortable. It starts off small, just a slight roll off his shoulders under his suit jacket and a barely concealed hiss, but it happens more than once. Simon wonders if he’s hungry or even hurt, but days pass and Simon still notices the movement. It isn’t until he sees the beads peaking out from behind his collar that he understands: Raphael still wears his cross. It creates a feeling in stomach, one he isn’t sure he wants to acknowledge, as he thinks of the other purposely hurting himself. He wants to rip the damn thing off and chuck it across the room, but he knows if he did he’d only end up following it.

**+1 Simon looks at Raphael a lot**

The fledgling is always watching him. At first Raphael equates it to fear, and that he’s watching him out of an animal like survival instinct, but he never seems to stop. It doesn’t matter what he’s doing, whether it’s talking to one of the clan or reading a book, but he can always feel the others eyes on him. Raphael is by no means self-conscious, he always dresses to impress, but even he starts to feel edgy under the others constant gaze. He finds himself lingering in-front of the mirror every morning evening, scowling at his own reflection as he takes in his own appearance. Each time he notices what he’s doing he storms out of the room and spends the following hours in a foul mood, glaring at Simon whenever he catches him looking. It all becomes too much one day when he’s sat in one of the many rooms of the hotel, taking his spare moment to flick through an old book he’d found in his room. Simon had followed him, babbling about something or other, before eventually quieting down once they both sat down. Usually Raphael would just ignore him, but even he has his limits. Simon is pretending to play with his phone, but Raphael didn’t survive this long and become the leader of the New York clan without recognizing when someone is looking at him.

“What?”, he bites out finally, closing his book with an almost violent snap. Simon looks startled when he swings around to glare at him, pressing almost subconsciously back against the arm of the chair. It only makes Raphael angrier. 

“What what?”, Simon asks, moving to push his glasses up only to remember they’re not there. It makes Raphael soften for a moment, recognizing the nervous tick for what is it.

“Why are you staring at me?”, he prompts, doing his best to channel what little patience he possesses. Simon’s frightened look tells him he might not be doing a great job at it.

“I’m not- I mean I am but…”, Simon says, stuttering over his words, just like he had as a mundane. Raphael doesn’t bother to reign in his long suffering sigh.

“Simon”, Raphael says sternly, stressing his name so the other will listen to him. He instantly regrets it when the other seems to gather what little nerve he has, a glint in his eyes that makes Raphael want to exit the conversation as fast as vampirily possible.

“You’re very pretty”, Simon says, soldiering on as he watches Raphael’s expression morph to shock, “I mean your face is just aesthetically pleasing? Like I enjoy looking at it?”.

Raphael knows he probably looks dazed but that’s because he is.

“Simon…”, Raphael says eventually, cutting him off as he starts a rant about just how ‘pretty’ he is. Simon’s teeth click together as his mouth shuts instantly.

“Shut up and get over here”.

It’s one of the first times he’s seen Simon use his vampire speed, though he doesn’t have long to think about as he lands backwards on the couch with a muffled curse. Raphael wonders if he’ll stop staring now as Simon attempts to “hug the stuffing out of him” (his words not Raphael’s) and starts another rant about how pretty he is. Raphael guesses he probably won’t, but he doesn’t mind as much anymore.


End file.
